demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice Minagoroshi
This page belongs to Gojira1234 Background Alice was born to Lyssa, goddess of rage. Where she was born, no one will ever know. She always called it "Wonderland", never bothering to learn its real name. From a young age, she had a short temper. She would constantly tell at her father, and throw fits. But when puberty hit, things got bloody. She made her first assault on her teacher, beating her with a desk over and over. It was then Alice learned she loved getting her hands bloody. She would lure fellow students behind the school after school, and murder them in the most violent ways possible. She would never get caught. After this, she dubbed herself "The Queen of Massacre" (Minagoroshi no Ojou). It's where she got her current last name, discarding her old one (which remains unknown). It was soon after that Chaos came to her, and took her in. Chaos was thoroughly shocked by her brutality, and shocked even further when she was claimed by Lyssa, and not Mania. And now, Alice continues to murder as she likes, venting her unending anger on innocents and non-innocents alike. Appearance Alice has long blonde hair, piercing magenta eyes, and a curvaceous body. She often wears red dresses. Personality Alice is basically like a flipped coin. She'll either land on heads, or tails. In short: She's bi(or tri)polar. Her "heads" personality is a sweet, loving young woman, who loves just about everything. Her "tails" personality is fun and outgoing, but slightly short tempered. However, if she looses her temper (which is much more often than not), she goes into "flipped" mode. Her flipped mode is an angry, uppity, scary personality. She lashes out at anything and everything in her way. It's when she's like this she commits murder. Abilities Alice fights using an assortment of weapons: A longsword known as Jabberwocky, An axe known as Bandersnatch and two crossbows called Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum. The sword has a red spade-shaped gem encrusted into its hilt. She uses Jabberwocky in every fight she's in as Flipped Alice, and every murder she commits. She uses it like a barbarian, slashing wildly, swinging like a madwoman. Her axe, Bandersnatch, has a blood red blade, with a spade encrusted into the handle. Since she's more sane in Tails Mode, she uses it here. She uses it with great skill and precision (think Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter). In Heads Mode, she fights with two crossbows, called Tweedle-Dee (right) and Tweedle-Dum (left). They are both red, and have a dark red spade on them. The arrows are tipped with spades as well. The crossbows are enchanted, and never run out of arrows. She also fights with an assortment of throwing knives hidden under her skirt, and uses them with deadly accuracy and precision. Her bloodlust makes her an incredibly violent person, and therefore a violent and dangerous opponent. Fatal Flaw Alice's Fatal Flaw is her bipolar personality. She's made ally's and foes in different personalities, so she often doesn't know who to side with. Favorites & Least Favorites Favorites *Food: Red Velvet Cake~! (Color of blood!) *Color: Red~! It's so pretty! (And the color of blood!) *Animal: Bears. They're so cuddly! (And they'll rip you in two!) *Song: ***Passionato! (Ugh. Heads...) *Music Group: Vocaloid 8! (Slipknot.) *Holiday: Oh! Christmas of course! (A red Christmas is great.) *Season: Winter~! I love snow! (And splattering body parts all over the snow!$ *Height (on men): 6'-6'3 (I like 'em tall!) *Weight (on men): 160-180 lbs (I also like my men fit!) *Body Part (on men): Eyes~! (They hold a million secrets, like if I should kill you or love you!) *Color of Eyes: Red (Bloo~d!) *Color of Hair: Hmm.... Anything out of the norm, I guess. (Like Blue! Not green, though...) *Color of Skin: Hmmm.... I guess lighter shades. (Not that me or Heads minds darker...) *Trait in the Opposite Sex: If they like cute things! Like me~! (And if they're into their woman being a murderer who has a "seme" personality.) *Thing About Herself: My personality~! (My bloodlust!) Least Favorites *Food: Pickles... (Gross.) *Color: Green. (No organ in a human is green! And it's red's opposite!) *Animal: Cats... (Damn little furballs making the Internet look like a pet shop!) *Song: I don't really have one... (Anything too damn happy!) *Music Group: Justin Bieber. (And his bowl cut hair... Or is it that Gumby hairdo now?) *Holiday: Halloween... Scary... (The hell? GROW A BACKBONE, HEADS!!) *Season: Spring. It gives me allergies... (And it's too happy...) *Height (on men): Shorter than me... (And taller than what I said earlier.) *Weight (on men): Too light (FAT!) *Body Part (on men): Hmmm... The neck. (Wow. Really, Heads? The neck is awesome. You can hug it, kiss it, and slit it!) *Color of Eyes: Green (Refer to our least favorite color!) *Color of Hair: Black (Hmph. I happen to like black, Heads...) *Color of Skin: Uh... Again, I don't dislike a skin color. *Trait in the Opposite Sex: If... Uh... (They're an a-hole!) *Thing About Herself: A lot of my friends stay away from me... What'd I do? (Murder people. Duh.) Trivia *Minagoroshi means "Massacre" in Japanese. *Her sword, Jabberwocky, is named after the monster in Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. *Alice's measurements are B86(E)/W57/H92. Gallery File:Image._AliceJabberwocky.jpg|Alice with Jabberwocky. File:Image._AliceHeads.jpg|"Hi~! I'm Heads~! It's nice to meet you!" File:Image._AliceTails.jpg|"Sup! I'm Tails! Let's do some karaoke~!" File:Image._AliceFlipped.jpg|"Good evening. I'm Flipped. How unfortunate for you that you've crossed paths with me. Gyahaha!" File:Image._AliceCosplay.jpg|"Did I tell you I'm also a cosplayer?" Category:Children of Lyssa Category:Gojira1234 Category:Greek Demigods Category:Original Character Category:Females Category:Character Category:Character Page